Love?
by Punker830
Summary: What happens when AJ is in a coma for a year? What changes? Will he change or will a certain Viper save her? Bad with summaries just read! AJ Lee, Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton


**"AJ?" And at the sound of Randy Orton the Viper's voice she immediately sat up on the hospital bed she had been occupied by her for over a year ofcourse she didn't know that. What happened? Why am I here? She asked herself. He couldn't help but feel bad for a poor woman her age to be in the hospital he knew she was about to receive the worst news she had heard in awhile. "Randy what happened? Where is Cody?" Wow, he thought to himself I am here in the hospital with her and all she cared about was ****_him. _****He couldn't help but feel disgusted. "Listen AJ I don't know how to break it to you but..." " Just tell me please." She gave him a reassuring stare telling him it was okay. "Do you really want to know?" She gave him an overbearing glance as he continued. "Well you have been in the hospital for over a year. I am so sorry I-" He couldn't help but feel guilty he put her in this position and didn't know what to do. "Please Randy." "Okay so I was out with the guys. You called me telling me you needed a lift because you couldn't find your car in the hotel parking lot. And while we were driving some idiot cut me off. He started yelling at me and before I knew it the man crashed into my car and drove it into a pole. You weren't wearing a seatbelt so you flew through the windshield and were pronounced in a ****_coma." _****Those words hit her like bullets what had happened to her life did she leave it all behind? "You've been in a coma for over a year." And as he said that Cody Rhodes had come into the room. "Hey man I got the gummy bear's, coke and the chips you wanted so-" He couldn't help it he dropped all of the snacks and ran to AJ's side of the bed and hugged her for what seemed like an iternity. "AJ your alright!" She kissed him so passionately that she forgot they weren't alone. Randy let out a cough and Cody released AJ from his grip. "Oh Cody!" She felt like everything had came back to her the crash and the last thing she knew she was in the hospital. "Randy why didn't you tell me she was awake man? Nevermind that all that matters is that she is okay." Just as he said that his phone rung he knew exactly who it was ****_Kimberly_**** the woman Cody had been seeing without even consulting AJ.**

_**Hey Cody I just arrived at the parking lot I'm waiting text me I Love You.**_

_**Yeah this isn't a good time she just woke up come back later.**_

**As soon as he answered the doctor came in. "Hello boys I heard April was awake I just need to run some tests then as soon as we get the results and she is okay she can get out of here if she want's." AJ gave Cody and Randy a look telling them to wait outside. They went out of the room as soon as she gave them the look they had seen a hundred times. As soon as we got out of there Cody started yelling at me about how he wanted to be the first thing AJ saw when she woke up. "Hey man don't give me a hard time just because you weren't here and I was! Hell you should tell her about Kimberly!"Cody stepped closer as if to intimidate me. But I wasn't. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN BRING IT UP TO HER!" As we were arguing about what was best for AJ I heard crying not to far away. I had known those sobs anywhere ****_AJ._**** I pushed Cody aside to see AJ crying in the corner of the room. What the hell gives him the power to push me away like that Cody thought to himself. Then I turn around to see Randy consoling AJ! Did I say that out loud? Damn it! Suddenly AJ rose from the corner and turned to look at Cody who was left in shock and speechless. "Who is she? Huh? Who is the backstabbing BITCH that stole your heart! Were you with her when I was here in the hospital the whole time? Did you sleep with her? Oh God. Why Cody Why? When I have been so faithful to you!?" Cody stepped towards AJ who backed away hiding behind Randy. "Don't even try it Cody just get the hell out of here!" Randy was so angry you could see it in his scorching aqua blue eyes. As Cody took off AJ sobbed into my chest her tears hit me like bullets. I put my hands on her face and cupped her beautiful face. "Cody wait how many times have you visited me?" He looked stunned as if he'd seen a ghost but he answered anyways. "Out of the whole year?" "Yes Cody the whole year." "A couple times a month." He shrugged as if AJ had been hurting him. " A few times a month!" AJ screamed "Randy how many times do you see me?" I looked at her knowing it wouldn't matter. "Every single day" I said with pride. She scoffed and looked up at her former boyfriend and yelled "Get the hell out of my face! We're done!" Cody rushed out of the hospital. "AJ why did you do that? You and Cody have been together for over a year-" But he was interrupted by a slow passionate kiss from AJ. At first he was confused but he gave in. "Woah that was-" "Amazing!" AJ finished for him. "Everything I've ever wanted has been right here in front of me I jst couldn't see it I'm so sorry." "I love you." Randy looked stunned he had been waiting for those words to come out of her beautiful lips for 3 years now. "AJ I love you too." She hugged his waist and he hugged her tiny frame and never let go.**


End file.
